


I en värld för sig

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru vandrar i skogen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I en värld för sig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



> Skriven för Haru's birthday bash 2015.

Kläderna klibbar. Gräset piskar mot benen och för en sekund funderar han på om han borde ha använt stövlar. Fästingar och ormar är några av skogens farligare djur, trots allt.

 

Fåglarna kvittrar och han känner igen deras läten. Domherre. Skogsduva. Pilfink.

 

Han drar handen igenom det nattsvarta håret för att torka bort svetten. Myggen är som en svärm runt honom och han fäktar irriterat bort dem. En och en annan mygga lyckas och Haru vill inte ens fundera över hur mycket de kommer klia de närmaste dagarna. Detta var trots allt hans beslut.

 

Att vandra i skogen en ovanligt varm sommarkväll. Havet var det som alltid lyckades inge ett lugn i honom, men skogen var inte långt därifrån. Det var något med att vandra i skogen själv, långsamt. Dra in lukterna och lyssna på det som fanns direkt runtomkring honom.

 

En gren knäcks och han bryr sig inte. Det är vindstilla och ibland så föreställer han sig att han försöker ta sig igenom en vägg. Tyngden försöker dra ner honom men han vägrar låta naturen få sitt grepp om honom. Fiskar upp vattenflaskan ur korgen som han bär på och tar en klunk. Lite, men ofta. Gärna ville han hälla i sig allt på en gång.

 

Framför sig breder sig en äng ut sig. Med ett litet leende går han rakt ut i den och den stekheta solen. Myggen lämnar honom ifred och korgen fylls.

 Hundkex.

 

Rödklöver.

 

Blåklockor.

 

Smörblomma.

 

Midsommarblomster.

 

Lupiner. 

 

Prästkragar.

 

Några daggkåpor också, för att bryta av lite mot det färgranna.

 

Stunder som denna saknar en viss person. Personen som han hoppas drömma om natten som kommer.

 

Den natten får han en dröm, om just precis personen han önskade drömma om. Personen han räddade, och i sin tur blev räddad av. Personen som han alltid tävlar mot och lyckas få oavgjort som resultat.

 

 

_I sömnen ler Haru. Framför sig ser han en ryggtavla och ett hår som är lätt att känna igen. Färgen går det inte att ta misstag på. Inte heller den gest som är sig lik fortfarande, att dra bandet från simglasögonen i bakhuvudet._

_”Rin!” Haru sträcker ut en hand. Hur han än gör når han ändå aldrig ända fram och till slut blir det en desperat kamp att komma ikapp innan Rin dyker ner i vattnet._

_Rin vänder sig om i en hastig rörelse. ”Haru!” utropar han med ett stort leende på läpparna. Det är samtidigt varmt som det är retsamt. Precis som han vill säga ”Kom ikapp mig om du kan”. Istället så sträcker han ut handen och är den som tar Haru om ett hårt grepp._

_”Haru..”_

Haru vaknar med ett ryck. Något stämmer inte. En annan kropp håller om honom, precis som i drömmen. Ännu är han inte riktigt vaken men känner en väldigt svag vindpust då och då. Någon som andas. Kan det verkligen vara...? Han öppnar ögonen. Mycket riktigt.

 

”Rin” andas han ut lågmält.

 

Allting faller på plats. Med en suck sluter han ögonen. Sömnen vill inte få grepp om honom, men det är med ett innerligt lugn som varenda muskel i hans kropp slappnar av.

 

Rin log för sig själv. Haru såg ut att ha somnat.

 

_”I dina ögon hittar jag lyckan.”_


End file.
